


Imperfect Replica

by FhimeChan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dark Will, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: A role reversal AU where Will is the murderous psychiatrist and Hannibal is the profiler.





	Imperfect Replica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts).



> Happy birthday!!!!! 🧡
> 
> (Warning: unbetaed)

“I’m not taking him as a patient.”

Lecter is still in Jack’s office, barely out of earshot. He had the decency not to chase Will across the hall, unlike Jack.

“You don’t know him. You didn’t even look him in the eyes.”

“I did. Usually eyes are distracting.” Will glances to the door, as if he could see Lecter’s velvet three pieces suit through it. “His are empty.”

* * *

 “You set me up.”

In Hobbs kitchen, despite the encephalitis, Hannibal’s hand doesn’t falter on the gun. Will knows he won’t shoot. Not when Hannibal’s obsession with him is the only thing that Hannibal has _felt_ in decades.

“I needed to stop you.”

“I’m not a murderer.”

“Yet. In the few weeks since our first case, you’ve already discovered your potential. I’m saving the world from you, or maybe saving you from me.” Hannibal snarls at the last statement. “Either way, I’m saving lives.”

“Except for the ones you took.”

A noise outside. Hannibal aims to Will’s heart, but Jack is quicker.

* * *

There is blood, too much blood. Will never delights in spilling the blood of the innocent, but this is betrayal. Betrayal must be paid in blood.

“You tried to cage me.”

Will knows his face is soaked in red, he knows there's nothing human in his snarl, yet Hannibal doesn’t recoil.

Will spats the next words. “I let you join me.”

Hannibal accepts the knife with a guilt ridden smile. Maybe it’s his uncharacteristic regret that stops Will from pushing too deep.

* * *

Blood again. On their teeth, on their hands, on their faces. Even on their hair.

The dragon lies there, drenched in black wings of blood.

Beautiful.

Will has not killed him for his crimes. He has killed him for the simple pleasure of taking a life, of overpowering a worthy opponent, of sharing a moment of symbiosis with Hannibal.

Together, they will burn the whole world down for their amusement.

Will drops them both down a cliff.

* * *

Gentle hands on his cheek wake Will up. He smiles, turning on the bed to hug Hannibal, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Hannibal plays with his hair, kisses his forehead. He never seems to stop wanting to touch Will, not since he has been allowed to.

“To remember you fought me to the bitter end not to have this.”

Will snuggles even closer. “I wanted to save you from my influence. I’m pretty sure that unwillingly pushing you into becoming a murderer has been my worst sin.”

“Do you regret it?”

Will looks into Hannibal’s eyes, the first thing he sees every single day. They aren’t empty. They’re filled with curiosity, and joy, and love.

He smiles. “Never.”


End file.
